MMPR A New Generation
by moonrose221
Summary: Henry, Marcus, and four others are about to inherit powers not seen in our world since Rita Repulsa. The powers of The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Follow them on their journey to defeat the evil Thrax who barely survived against the overdrive and retro rangers. This Is The Path of the Power Rangers and a new Masked Rider. Read and Review.


MMPR: A New Generation

By:moonrose221

Chapter 1: Go Go Power Rangers

Location: Shinjuku, Japan:

A sixteen year old boy is seen walking down the road with a green and white floppy eared bunny digimon. The boy is wearing a black t-shirt, An orange vest, brown sweats, and grey/yellow sneakers. He has tanned skin, indigo hair, and stormy grey eyes. The boy's name is Henry Wong. The green tamer and one of six people who's lives would change today.

Location: Shibuya, Japan:

A teenager is seen walking out of a local arcade. The sixteen year old has brown hair and green eyes. He is wearing an orange shirt over a white top, blue jeans, and red sneakers. This boy is Marcus Damon. He wishes to have some fun and excitement in his life. Little does he know his wish will come true. For him and five others.

Location: Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York:

Two teens were walking through some strawberry fields. One is sixteen with black hair and sea green eyes. The other teen is fifteen with black hair and brown eyes. The boys are: Perseus "Percy" Jackson: Son of Poseidon and Nico Di Angelo: Son of Hades. Nico is hated by his eighteen year old sister Bianca Di Angelo. The reason why? Not a single clue. She just hates him. "I wish I had more friends Percy, But Bianca keeps it so I can't make any." "You will Nico. Just trust me." That would set them on their new path.

Location: Ottery St. Catchpole, Surrey, England:

A teen girl is seen walking through the park. Her fathers latest theories were running through her head. "Why can't I trust people? When I try I always blurt out my dad's insane theories." At sixteen Luna Lovegood isn't your average witch. She dreams of being a compassionate and brave hero. Not the weak minded and broody damsel in distress. Her dream and desire will come true.

Location: Forks, Washington:

In a small sunny meadow a sixteen year old girl is seen crying with a pocket knife in her hand. She is contemplating killing herself. The girl has mahogany brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. "I want to move on. I want to be a teenager for once in my life. I want a boyfriend who loves me for who I am. Not what they want me to be. At least this time have a pulse." The girl is sixteen year old Isabella "Bella" Swan. She and her vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen just broke up. Edward saying he never loved Bella and she was nothing but a toy for him. "I wish I was somewhere else. A place where I can be who I want. As far away as possible from all this crap."

Location: Angel Grove, California Oliver Residence Basement:

"Tommy, today is the day. We must prepare." "How many Beautiful?" "Six out of seven. Red, yellow, blue pink, black, and green. So we need to have six rooms ready." "Do we know the names of the owners?" "Yes. Red: Marcus Damon. Yellow: Luna Lovegood. Blue: Percy Jackson. Pink: Bella Swan. Black: Nico Di Angelo. Green: Henry Wong. I've looked into as many public records Billy gave me and Carter. Dana got a hold of copy's of four of them's medical records. Nico and Luna don't have any. So theirs will have to be faked. Let's get this done Handsome. Ready? No going back." "Yes Kimberly." The two walked out of their house with the box that contains the seven power morphers. Red and Green teleported to Japan. Pink teleported to Washington. Blue and Black teleported to new York. Yellow teleported to England.

In Shinjuku:

"Henry can we stop at a water fountain?" 'Sure." A green light crashed near the water fountain. "Whoa what was that?" "I don't know Terriermon. Let's go check it out." In a crater was a green belt buckle device with a gold coin in the center. "Wow!" "Cool. I want to get a closer look at this." "Uh Henry I don't think that's a good idea." "Since when are you cautious?" "It fell out of the sky. And your _NOT _worried?" "'**Your Name?**'" "It talks. Yeah not at all suspicious." "Shut up Terriermon." "'**Your Name?**'" "Henry Wong." Henry was teleported away in a beam of green light. Terriermon looked shocked. "What the hell?!"

In Forks: Bella is just crying while Jacob sits next to her hugging her. A pink light crashes in front of them. In the crater was a pink belt buckle device with a gold coin in the middle. "Huh? What's this thing?" "Wow! Awesome." " '**Your Name?**'" 'Why not humor this thing.' "Bella Swan." Bella was teleported in a pink light. " Oh crap. Charlie is going to kill me."

In Shibuya: Marcus, Keenan, Thomas, Yoshino, commander Sampson, Kristy, and their partners were out enjoying the sunshine. It had been a year since DATS started helping the other four dig destined groups. "Hey Boss. Look a shooting star!" "Agumon it's the middle of the day." The red light crashed right in front of them. " ' **Your name?**'" ' what's the harm in playing along?' "Marcus Damon." Marcus was teleported in a red light. "My parents are NEVER going to believe this one."

In Camp Half-Blood:

"Bianca Di Angelo you apologize to your brother this instant young lady. You may be my daughter, but you have no right, no right to act like a prissy brat." "Yes father." "Hades, Percy and Nico are in the strawberry fields." "Thank you Demeter." Bianca, Hades, Demeter, and Poseidon walked down to the strawberry fields. A blue light and a black light crashed in front of the two kids. " ' **Your name?**'" 'Might as well.' 'beats hearing Bianca rave her superiority.' "Percy Jackson." "Nico Di Angelo." Percy teleported in a blue light. Nico teleported in a black light. "Now what? I can't say sorry if he isn't here." "I'm not sure." "What just happened?" Demeter just left to speak with Hermes. "Hermes, the power came for them. Now what?" "Now we wait. Let them discover the changes for themselves."

In England: Luna Lovegood was walking down the road when a yellow light crashed down in front of her. " ' **Your name?**'" 'What do I have to lose?' "Luna Lovegood." "Luna. No don't!" her fathers screams were the last thing she heard before being teleported in a yellow light. Harry Potter Green dino ranger and son of Hermes saw the whole thing. "May the power protect you Luna Lovegood. Kim, Tommy, you two better know what your doing. Come on James let's go." "Coming bro."

In Angel Grove: Five lights landed in a field near the Oliver household. While the pink light landed in the front room of the Oliver household. "AHHH!" "Kim what's wrong?" "Um.. Can I please have an explanation now rather than later. Or at least a shower and change of clothes." "Sure dear. I'm Kimberly Ann Oliver. This is my husband Doctor Tommy Falcon Oliver." "Your middle name is Falcon?" "I'm Native American." "Oh. Okay. So what is this pink belt buckle thing?" "That is a power morpher." "What does it do?" "First I suggest you clean up. Kim can lend you some clothes until we can take you and the other five to get some more." "Other five?" "Yes they are in the field near the house." Bella showered and changed. while she was doing that the other five came to. "Ow. Did some get the number of that bus?" "Ugh, my head hurt worse than when Blackjack bucked my rear into a pile of Pegasi poop." "I feel like I was dragged through the fields of punishment by my ankle." "Who caught the name of that hippogriff?" "Where are we anyways?" "Henry how did you get here?" "How should I know Marcus? One second I'm checking out this thing in a crater. The next I'm in a strange field with three strangers and a half confused member of DATS." What are your names? I'm Luna Lovegood." "I'm Nico Di Angelo. It's nice to meet you all." "I'm Percy Jackson. Wish I had a clue where we are." "I'm Marcus Damon. The number one street fighter in Japan. I'm a member of the Digimon Data Squad. Or DATS for short." "I'm Henry Wong. I want to know why we were brought here in the first place." "We were chosen by the power. I'm Bella Swan the sixth member of this rag tag group." "So we were teleported via an a trans-conventional transportation system?" "What did he just say Percy?" "Don't look at me Nico I don't speak techno-babble." "He said we brought here by an unordinary way." "Oh, thanks Bella." "No problem." "So do you know what these belt buckle device things are?" "They are called power morphers. As for what they do I was told to find you by the ones who brought us here. Tommy and Kimberly Oliver. This way they can give us an explanation all at once." "Lead the way Bella." Bella brought the five confused teens to the Oliver residence and found Tommy and Kimberly with what look like a ninja power ranger. "Tommy, Kimberly I'm back and I found the other five." "Welcome back Bella. Welcome Henry, Luna, Marcus, Percy, and Nico. We have been expecting you five for quite some time. This blue fellow is our friend Ninjor. He has some background information on the power morphers and special crystals that will be useful to you six later on." "Greetings children. These crystals are ninja crystals. Allowing each of you to access the power of ninja. Since Nico and Percy are dyslexic the crystals will allow them to read any printed words. These six special crystals will give you powers like your ninja animals. Bella, kind and gentle, your animal ninja is the graceful and elegant crane. The beauty and intelligence it posses will shine forth into yourself. Marcus, strong and brave, the wise ape is your animal ninja. Learn from it just ways. Nico, curious and eager, the frog shall be your ninja animal guardian. It shall aid you in you path. Percy, cunning and loyal, the silent wolf shall bring you truth and righteousness in the ninja ways. Henry, diligent and honorable the phoenix shall be you companion in the ninja ways. Join in the path of honor and justice. Luna, sweet and compassionate, the fierce bear will aid you in times of doubt and misjudgment along your road. The power that brings light and goodness will always be a part of you. Good luck and may the animal spirits and the power protect you." "Now that is done so now comes the hard part. The explanation of all of this. When Kim was in high school, an evil sorceress named Rita Repulsa attacked Angel Grove, California. Which is where we are if your confused. The ancient wizard Zordon of the Planet Eltar chose five teenagers with attitude to be the first Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Jason and now you Marcus was the leader. The red ranger. Trini was in Luna's color the yellow ranger. Billy the genius of the team was in Percy's color. As the blue ranger. Kimberly was in your color Bella. As the pink ranger. Nico has Zach's old color. He was the black ranger. Zach, Trini, Jason, Kimberly, and Billy under Zordon's guidance continually beat Rita. Which forced her to create her own ranger. Using the coin now in Henry's possession Rita placed a spell on the coin making the wielder evil." Upon hearing that Henry ran out the door crying. Tommy ran outside following him. "Henry hold up." "Why this coin is evil isn't it? So why bother?" "Henry let me finish what I was saying please. Yes the coin was evil emphasis on was. The one who she picked was me. I was ordered to destroy the Power Rangers and I almost succeeded. However the rangers figured out that something called the Sword Of Darkness was binding the spell. After a few close battles Jason destroyed the sword and broke the spell. Although Rita wasn't ready to give up the green ranger powers. She used a magic candle to drain the coins powers. So after a few more irritating events Zordon created a new set of powers for me when another villain Lord Zedd ended up destroying the green rangers powers. That is when I became the White Ranger armed with my trusted friend Saba an enchanted saber given to me by Zordon. I led the team." "How did you re-energize the coin then?" "Last year the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Lost their powers temporarily so the Sentinel Knight re-energized some past ranger powers. Kim and I had the Mastodon morpher along with the other six. So when Sentinel Knight re-energized the Mastodon morpher we asked him to re-energize the other six so when the world needed the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers again the powers would be ready. We also had ninja coins where we drew strength from the Ninjetti. I had the falcon, Kimberly had the crane, Billy had the wolf, Aisha who replaced Trini after her, Zach, and Jason were selected to represent Angel Grove in the World Teen Peace Conference in Switzerland had the bear, Adam had the frog which he was not all that happy about, and Rocky had the Ape. We had a lot of items in our arsenal. You will have many of those same items. For the entire team. There is one small change. Kim and I created a pair of twin kabanas for the green ranger. That's you Henry. The green coin may have been evil at one point in time but not any more. You're the green ranger now. As long as you remind yourself you aren't the bad guys play thing and are a protector you can be the best ranger you can be. Plus you have your team for support as well as Me and my wife. I will train you as well as possible so you can defend the city and yourself." "Tommy?" "Yes Henry what is it?" "Thanks for making me feel better." "Anytime." The two went back to the house. "there you boys are. I just finished telling the story of how we got our powers and what happened along that journey." "I told Henry that as well. So what is left to do?" "Well all six of them are registered for school come Monday. So we need to take them shopping for school supplies and get some more clothing and other necessities." "Good thing we have a van." The Oliver's took the six new rangers to the store where they got everything they would need for school. As well as some new clothes. Bella got a lot of pink clothes. Henry got some green. Marcus had bought a lot of red. Percy bought blue. Nico with black. And Luna with yellow. Soon the rangers and their mentors were home unpacking and getting everything ready Kim making sure the kids had lunch money and everything in their backpacks. Tommy being sure to let the kids who hadn't gone to school in America or in Percy and Nico's case who lived at a camp for the children of the gods most of their lives the differences. Saturday was spent teaching the rangers the way around the city. Showing them the high school where they would all be attending, the youth center, the Crane dojo Kimberly ran, and the police station, Cosmic Arcade ran by their friend Dex Stewart, the hospital, and the command centers ruins. Sunday was devoted to training the six new rangers with their weapons. As well as martial arts and gymnastics. The next day was Monday the rangers first day of school Kim made blueberry pancakes and scrambled eggs for breakfast. Tommy drove the six to Angel Grove High where they got their schedules and locker numbers. Throughout the day the rangers met a lot of people and saw Spike Skullovitch and Calvin or "Crash" Bulkmier. The local bullies who were down right idiotic. After school the teens made their way do the Desert Thunder Juice Bar in the youth center owned by Adam Park and his partner Carlos Vallerte. Henry and Marcus were sparring Nico was lifting weights Luna was dancing on the DDR machine Percy was doing some homework glad he could read English for the first time in his life. Bella was practicing gymnastics. The six rangers were having fun. Carlos and Adam noticed the color coordinated group and thought "Tommy is in over his head again."

In Shinjuku with Terriermon and the tamers:

"I'm telling you he just vanished in a beam of green light." "Are you sure he didn't just walk away?" "Takato his parents are freaking out! He is missing." "According to DATS Marcus Damon disappeared in the same manner as Henry only the light was red not green." "See I'm not making this up." "Mr. and Mrs. Damon are worried sick. Kristy was going nuts with fear for her big brother." "Suzie was having a panic attack all night. She curled up with Henry's Digivice that was left behind with his cell phone. She was crying so bad it wasn't funny."

In Forks with Charlie: "Jacob swears Bella was teleported away." "Charlie, while I admit I'm worried the fact Bella's school records were transferred as well as her medical and dental records we can assume she is safe and possibly a lot happier." "She is our daughter Renee. I'm just concerned." "I know Charlie. I am too."

In Camp Half-Blood with Bianca: "And so if you find Percy and Nico on any sort of quest or recovery mission please inform us immediately." "That's it?" "Unfortunately that's all we can do at this point."

In England with Harry: "We have to keep this a secret from Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Lovegood. Dumbledore would attempt to use her as a weapon for 'The Greater Good' like he tried to use me. Mr. Lovegood would turn her into a ministry experiment." "Okay Potter.. I mean Harry I'm in." "Always Harry." "Luna is my friend I will always help her." "You're my best mate. Of course I'll help Harry." "She is a member of the H.P.S. Hogwarts Protection Society she is our friend. So I will be in as well."

In Shibuya with DATS: "SO we are agreed finding Marcus and Henry is our top priority. However it will be difficult with Neither Marcus or Henry having their digivice with them." "So how do we find them Commander Sampson?" "One city at a time I'm afraid."

Back to the rangers

The rangers were heading back to the Oliver household when strange beings whom they knew as Putties attacked. The rangers set to work fighting them. No sooner had the putties been defeated did the monster Mighty Minotaur come to fight. "Alright guys. It's Morphin time!" "Dragonzord!" "Mastodon!" "Pterodactyl!" "Triceratops!" "Saber Toothed Tiger!" "Tyrannosaurus!" "Come on guys. Lets bring out our weapons." Nico had the Power ax. Percy had the Power Lance. Luna had the Power Daggers. Marcus had the Power Sword. Bella had the Power Bow. Henry had the Dragon Katanas. Each ranger holding his or her own against the monster. Marcus ordered, "Lets bring 'em together!" "Power Ax!" "Power Bow!" "Power Daggers!" "Power Lance!" "Dragon Katanas!" "Power Sword!" The six rangers aimed the Power Blaster at the Minotaur. "Ready.. Aim. FIRE!" Up on the moon the main villain Thrax who was thought to have been killed by the Overdrive and Retro Rangers a year ago was furious. So he decided to up the ante. "By the power and forces of chaos make my monster grow!" On earth the rangers saw the monster. Percy, Luna, Bella, Nico, and Marcus called out, "We need Dinozord power now!" while Henry used the Dragon Dagger to summon the Dragonzord from the sea. Marcus jumped into the cockpit of his zord and so did the other five rangers. "Okay rangers. Log on!" "Henry here. This is awesome!" "Luna here. Let's rock and roll!" "Percy here, all systems go." "Nico ready and waiting." "This is Bella. Nice stereo!" "Alright Mega Dragonzord online." The six rangers formed the Mega Dragonzord. "Lets end this. Mega Power Sword." "Power Sword Final Strike." The Mighty Minotaur was destroyed in a bunch of sparks. The rangers went back to the Oliver household where most of the originals were waiting for them. "Nicely done on your first battle rangers. Now do all want to continue with this or go home?" "I had nothing going on back home in Forks, Washington. So I'm in." "This was a lot of fun. And I'm betting their will be a lot of new experiences. I'm in too." "A chance to make friends and do something that my sister can't. no way I would pass this up." "As much as I miss Agumon and my friends I know I have to do this." "Sure my father may be worried about me or he may just try to use me. I'm in just so I can do things my way." "Henry what about you?" "I've thought about this a lot Tommy. All I can say in Thrax better watch for the six of us." "To stop his wicked plans." "And keep the earth safe." "From him." "And his stupid monsters." "We never back down. Cause we're the.." "POWER RANGERS!

_**Okay there you all go. A new Power Rangers fic. The Characters used are as follows**_

_**Bella Swan: Twilight**_

_**Luna Lovegood: Harry Potter**_

_**Percy Jackson: PJO**_

_**Nico Di Angelo: PJO  
Henry Wong: Digimon Tamers**_

_**Marcus Damon: Digimon Data Squad**_

_**Dex Stewart: Masked Rider**_

_**Jacob Black: Twilight**_

_**Harry Potter: HP Series**_

_**Draco Malfoy: Harry Potter**_

_**Ginny Weasley: Harry Potter**_

_**Ron Weasley: Harry Potter**_

_**Hermione Granger: Harry Potter**_

_**Charlie Swan: Twilight**_

_**Renee Dwyer: Twilight**_

_**Agumon: Digimon Data Squad**_

_**Takato: Digimon Tamers**_

_**There will be some Edward, Bianca, Dumbledore, and Thrax Bashing .**_

_**Couples: Bella X Henry, Percy x Annabeth, Nico X Luna, and Marcus X OC (Melissa Oliver).**_

_**Looking for a good romantic interest for the Masked Rider. Please Select one of the female digimon girls. As Takato will gain the powers by chapter six.**_


End file.
